Maldito Experimento
by kiyomivonchrist
Summary: Hayato Gokudera siempre fiel a su Juudaime, el cual le rompio el corazon tras esto descubre algo de Yamamoto Takeshi ¿sera que Yamamoto lo pueda conquistar? descubrelo 8059
1. Chapter 1

Maldito experimento

"una inocente promesa"

Se puede decir que desde que el "Juudaime " se gano mi respeto caí rendido a sus pies, al principio era muy confuso a para mi mente, "¿es posible que un hombre se enamore de otro?" me reclamaba día con día en mi cabeza justo antes de dormir.

Siempre amanecía de malas y me desquitaba con mis compañeros de clases en especial con chicas y con aquel llamado Yamamoto Takeshi, si ese que yo apodaba "friki del beisbol". Siempre sonreía como si el mundo fuese color rosa, lo odiaba me celaba cuando le posaba sus polvorientas manos a un lado de lo mas preciado para mi, mi tesoro mi amado Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Quería quitarme muchas cosas de mi cabeza, pero día con día me daba cuenta que era un cariño especial para el y por alguna razón yo no congeniaba con las mujeres, era todo un caos ya lo había intentado y siempre resultaba un tanto fastidioso, eran escandalosas y caprichosas nunca las entenderé.

Cada que intentaba andar con una le rompía el corazón de una manera que parecía que era un desconsiderado, y realmente me pregunto si lo soy, pero… me daba cuenta que aquella sonrisa que me regalaba me hacia ponerme de buen humor, quería verlo feliz con Kyoko Sasagawa, pero como era posible lo amaba en silencio.

-Un mes mas adelante—

_-Buenos días, Juudaime.- _conteste con gran alegría al verlo llegar a el pequeño despacho donde estaba dejando sus zapatos, siempre intentaba mostrarle una sonrisa al igual que el me lo regalaba, cada que lo hacia me daba ganas de lanzármele encima y besarle en su boca, pero no era posible solo me mordía los labios y lo veía justo ante sus ojos llenos de inocencia, tan lindos y llenos de luz.

-buenos días, Gokudera-kun—me contestaba parecía que se encontraba de muy buen humor, seguro que Reborn, no lo había pateado o pasado algo raro al llegar a la escuela, sin duda yo tan solo me carcomía las ansias de saber que había ocurrido.

-parece muy contento hoy ¿paso algo bueno?- sin duda me respondería ya que nunca se había negado a tales cosas para mi pero no me esperaba la respuesta que me daría.

-saldré con la linda de Kyoko, ayer me decidí a invitarla a salir y su respuesta fue un si- su reacción fue demasiado natural, mientras que mi corazón sentía un crujir como si se hubiese roto o algo asi, pero tuve que fingir sin duda no era bueno decirle algo raro ¿o si?.

- ¿te encuentras bien?—me tomo del hombro, parecía que se había dado de una pequeña mueca que deje escapar, no podía sin duda alguna esconder mucho aquel sentimiento tan profundo que quería darle solo a mi merecido capo.

Simplemente sonreí como si realmente no me estuviese llevando el demonio, hice solo una seña aprobatoria con el pulgar, "esta bien" dando a entender que me encantaba la idea que salieran ambos.

-si, me encuentro bien y contento por usted—no pude dudar en dar unos pequeños pasos para voltearme y evitar que se me salieran esas lagrimas, no podía hacer que nadie me viese por mi gran orgullo, el menor solo se me quedo viendo tratando de tomarme de el brazo pero era una reacción rápida, - si me disculpa olvide algo en el techo de la escuela—me retire y ya que no quería que me viese asi, era tan complicado era tan horrible ese sentimiento de rechazo que sabia que el no podía tener esos mismos sentimientos por mi su fiel mano derecha.

En cuanto iba subiendo las escaleras iba lloriquiando como si se tratase de un niño de 5 años perdido en un centro comercial, la campana de la escuela había sonado un par de veces y no había notado que estaba a un lado del friki del beisball, hasta que su típico olor lo daba por descubrir.

Rápidamente limpie esas lagrimas que me delataban y medio había soltado un sollozo pero como era de esperarse Yamamoto, no se daría cuenta de mis acciones.

-Gokudera, ya te hacia en clases—mis expresiones habían cambiado totalmente al sentirlo justo detrás de mío, sentía como que fuese a explotar realmente me desagradaba que me tocara, cuando este lo hizo solo le baje de forma molesta la mano viéndolo seriamente mientras que el solo sonreía. – aggh no hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta que me toquen maldito friki—

Seguro sintió mi rechazo o que quería que por una puta vez me dejara solo, pero su sonrisa de repente la veía y causaba algo lo cual solo me hizo voltear a otro lado.

-lo que haga aquí no te debe importar—como era de esperarse la actitud irritante de Yamamoto, solo sonreiría y no le irritaría todos los insultos que le pegase encima, suspire levemente sin duda a veces me daba ganas de golpearlo pero después el Juudaime se preocuparía.

-jajaja deberías relajarte un poco, parecías triste en unos minutos atrás—sin duda no era tan despistado como parecía, pero ya descubierto daba ganas de echarme a llorar , pero eso seria tan rebajante así que no lo hice, a lo lejos se oía como lo llamaban unos practicantes menores.

-supongo que me tengo que retirar tenemos un torneo en estos días, me gustaría que fueras el sábado a el partido—sonrió y cerro de forma suave la puerta y yo solo suspire pero ese sentimiento de corazón destrozado aun no se había ido, me había quedado yo solo pensando en lo que había sucedido y si yo realmente debía declarármele a esa persona tan especial que no me amaría nunca y tendría que comprenderlo aunque me doliera.

Llore de momento y seguía pensando hasta que se llego la hora de descanso, mas de una de las chicas que andaban tras de mi vieron que salía de la azotea, mientras yo las callaba con mi miradas serias. Cuando baje las escaleras estaba esperándome Tsuna, parecía preocupado por que no había aparecido en clases. -¿paso algo?—su cara de inocencia era un tanto lógico que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su alrededor yo solo sonreí de poca gana.

Baje mi vista como si hubiese hecho algo malo y le di un pequeño boleto de cine, esa película ya me había comentado que la quería ver y trate de conseguirle esos boletos. -¿y esto? ¿teníamos planes para ir al cine?—pregunto con sus típicas preguntas ingenuas, yo por lo pronto lo despeine e hice una leve seña de disculpas ya que no estaba en condiciones de hablar, se que me había notado extraño… y era de esperarse ya que lo que mas temía pasaba.

Cuando terminamos el turno de la escuela parecía como que quería que me fuese a su lado pero preferí irme por el mío, sin dar muchas explicaciones llegamos y la vimos de forma muy normal se podía decir pero cuando se ve una persona con amor lo único que se puede pensar es vergonzosamente en tomarle de la mano cuando están solos o besarle, de forma inconsciente solo le abraze y sentí cierto incomodo pero sonreí yo era feliz, me estaba dando un capricho que nadie mas me daba.

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía cuando la giro un poco quedamos a centímetros de besarnos, hasta que los créditos del cine se acabaron y los dos allí solos , de allí le preguntaría mi pregunta aunque ya sabia cual seria su respuesta pero sin lugar a dudas todo seguiría siendo igual, claro … hasta que dejase verlo como mi amado jefe. -¿alguna vez te enamoraste de una persona que no fuese Kyokyo?—trague mucha saliva al momento y me puse rojo viendo el piso donde había miles de palomitas tiradas.

-no- fue su respuesta, se zafo de mi abrazo realmente parecía incomodo mientras que yo lo vi y me mordí los labios. – ya veo… jejeje—me vio con una cara seria parecía que me reclamaba el hecho de que le dijera todo.

- tengo motivos, odio a Kyoko… no la tolero – dije muy firmemente era la realidad no me gustaba para el. – lo amo Juudaime, se que mi amor no será correspondido hacia usted pero…aun asi lo protegeré con mi vida - yo de forma sin pensar solo tome su mano y la bese, solo me veía con sus grandes ojos de forma tierna pero negaba con su cabeza y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo.

Yo solamente lo solté y entendía lo sucedido dejando escapar un sonido como de alivio, caminando hacia mi izquierda ya que el tipo del cine estaba histérico ya que era hora de que saliéramos y justo ayi todo fue silencio, hablábamos de otros temas pero era sumamente distinto.

Parecía que quería sacar por delante a Kyoko y yo solo reía a la fuerza, me preguntaba por dentro ¿acaso debería sonreír y fingir que me importa la estúpida esa?.

-semanas después—

Bueno al parecer el Juudaime ya estaba emparejado con Kyoko, me daba un poco de celos mas por que casi ya no lo visitaba a su casa, pero pues que le podía hacer a el y a esa, simplemente me dedicaba a entrenarme y hacer mis cosas.

Cada vez se me veía mas solo, realmente me alejaba de todos pero también tenia que entender que no era para mi ni tampoco nadie lo seria, no quería andar con nadie por el momento ni mucho menos con una mujer, siempre me decían que si somos pareja Haru y yo pero teníamos mucho parecido a lo que decían el agua y aceite juntos.

No había mucho por hacer era el único tonto que estaba sin pareja, bueno yo y ese beisbolista. Yo siempre me preguntaba por qué si tenia mucha facilidad para traer el sexo opuesto el nunca había tenido novia, mi cabeza se hacía cada vez más confusa quería saber de el y a la vez quedarme donde yo estaba, pero que mas daba iba a ir a su estúpido y aburrido juego ese día.

Era todo un fastidio, me sabia tales reglas del juego pero no lo encontraba nada divertido, mi cara se denotaba que estaba aburrido.

Era tanto mi aburrimiento que me recargue en una baranda y la pelota había arrancado justo para donde yo estaba, pero por suerte el estúpido ese atrapo la pelota. –gracias, supongo—dije ante el estúpido ese que se me quedo viendo al ver que había ido.

Solo me sonrió y movió su mano diciendo – mira, la atrape por ti—mas de una chica lo oyo y me vieron, voltee mi mirar a otro lado, era tanta mi pena que podía traducirla en una sola palabra "que era un idiota obsesionado por un deporte sin sentido".

Al terminar el partido baje por debajo donde se encontraba el estúpido ese Yamamoto, todo el equipo estaba mojándose, eran raros casi en una me tocaba una mojada de a gratis y ese idiota estaba ayi con todas esas chicas que parecía como si lo vieran como un ídolo o algo así, simplemente me acerque y el saludo a lo lejos pasando por un lado.

-espérame, me iré a duchar—lo vi de lado, maldiciéndolo de pies a cabeza sin duda alguna ¿Qué quería que fuese a hacer? O mas bien ¿Qué pretendía que platicásemos?. Era muy molesto pero en fin, ya había tardado y todos los demás jugadores se habían ido a casa.

De coraje me había metido a las duchas el aun se bañaba. – si sigues allí te iras a pasear por el rio—dijo de forma sarcástica, el solo se me quedo viendo despreocupado mientras cerraba la llave y se acomodaba la toalla.

Como era costumbre volteo para otro lado – yo no debería estar aquí—comente disgustado, mientras el seguía secándose y tratándose de poner lo suyo.

-descuida, no hay nadie y además no me incomoda por algo te invite—el solo en verlo en toalla y lanzándome miradas era realmente vergonzoso que daba unos pasos cercas de la puerta para evitar ver su cuerpo muy bien formado, solo soltó una sonrisa de burla al ver que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta. – no te rías idiota—era tanto mi descuido que no había notado que ya había terminado de cambiarse y me tomaba del hombro, lo cual me hizo sentir un escalofrió que poco común tenia.

- vayamos a comer—reclamo Yamamoto, como si se tratase de un niño chiquito llevándose su mano hacia su cabello ya que veía a Gokudera de forma extrañada.

-esta bien, pero no voy a pagar lo tuyo—tomo Yamamoto, sus pertenencias y se hecho a caminar un tanto cercas del peliblanco. –si, eso ya lo sabia—comento sin tanta importancia, ya que realmente no era tanto su plan.

Después de unos minutos de medio caminar, realmente me sentía como un completo idiota… ¿Por qué debo de estar tan cerca de este?.

Me preguntaba a cada momento, lo peor es que parecía que sabia lo que estaba pensando, cada que me volteaba a ver me sonreía o me veía nomas y no me explicaba por que, quería gritárselo quería ya explotar y decirle como algo asi de "deja de verme grandísimo idiota!", pero era muy llamativo.

Entramos a un lugar donde vendían hamburguesas, no era tanto de mi gusto el lugar pero olía rico y comenzaba a darme hambre, aun así no sabia por que me había llevado a tal lugar y de que quería hablar conmigo.

Me comenzaba a desesperar por que ni hablaba y no nos traían la comida a tal punto de medio levantarme de la mesa. –ya me fastidie—comente de forma seria y el solo me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca, trataba de forcejear pero el era sin duda mas fuerte y me le quede viendo serio. –ya suéltame, tarado—eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando llego la señorita a tomar la orden y me senté.

Justo cuando estaba comiendo tira sus preguntas incomodas. - ¿la vez pasada lloraba? – y mi cara de molesta se hizo prominente ante la pregunta incomoda. – a eso has venido a incomodarme, solo con tu presencia me basta , tarado—dejo de sonreír por primera vez, nunca lo vi asi e hubo un silencio incomodo en el aire mientras comía yo solo quería huir del lugar y que me atropellaran o algo asi de común.

-estabas enamorado de Tsuna y … te rechazo ¿cierto?—esa pregunta me había puesto mas que helado, mi flequillo oculto mi cara por la vergüenza solo afirme hacia Yamamoto, sentía un gran alivio al decirle esto y no sabia como explicarlo.

Sus caricias en mi cabeza como signos de reconfortación eran demasiado agradables hasta que este tomo su mentón de forma suave y comento –también soy gay—diciéndolo de una forma muy abierta tanto que abri mas mis ojos y casi me dejaba de respirar por unos segundos ahogándome tosiendo de forma exagerada.

-calma…- comento Yamamoto al ver casi que se me ahogaba. -¿Por qué me dices esto?—comente un tanto asombrado y no pude seguir diciendo nada por que sus labios ya estaban callándome y robándome un beso.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Maldito experimento**

"_indecisión"_

Había pocas personas en el lugar y no llamaba tanto la atención por alguna razón, pero mi corazón latía a mil por segundo sentía como si me fuese dar un paro, al apreté mi puño ya que era un suceso vergonzoso, al parecer todo iba a contra la marea unos malditos niños me empujaron.

Parecía un juguete de trapo entre los brazos de ese idiota, hasta que tuve tiempo de reaccionar y parando en seco alejándolo de mi.

Respire con dificultad mientras nos mirábamos, parecía que quería una especie de respuesta pero yo no se la daría pues sentía como la sangre hervía dentro de mi, mi reacción fue típica no pude ni terminar tranquilamente de comer solo me retire de el lugar dejándolo a el, sabia que no podría irse de ese lugar sin pagar.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude para que no me siguiera llegando a un pequeño parque donde siempre iban Lambo y los demás muy seguido.

Seguí caminando mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y tratar de tranquilizar mi alma, pero esa tranquilidad fue perturbada rápidamente por una risa muy familiar. "vaya nunca note que estuviese Lambo, en este lugar".

Comenzó a chillar como era típico de el, yo tan solo hice un leve sonido de molestia. – Ahodera- dijo el pequeño, lo tome de su pequeño mameluco deseando muy dentro de mi quererlo patear como un pequeño balón de futbol, pero entre los arbustos se escuchaba la voz de mi tan amado Tsuna y me detuve.

Notando que traía mas atrás de si a la tan odiada Kyoko, dejando caer desde mis manos a la estúpida vaca.-bu-buenas noches Juudaime.—me puse tieso ya que era la persona que menos me quería encontrar en tal momento, me mordí mis labios queriendo hacer una huida rápida, pero parecía imposible ya que atrás estaba el friki del beisball.

-are… te buscaba- al sentirlo en mi espalda solo levante mi vista, me sentía muy nervioso .

- nos vamos—sonrió como si supiera que estaba realmente incomodo, tomándome de la mano mientras comenzaba a dar una reverencia ante Tsuna.

Solo me le quede viendo ya que estaba sin palabras hasta que el hablo – disculpa, es que estamos en una pequeña cita—al parecer ambos entendieron, pero yo no podía dejar de verlo mientras que Yamamoto me llevaba guiándome fuera del lugar.

Ya una vez alejados del lugar, no hizo pregunta alguna pero si tuve el valor de ver y no lo entendía. –oi, ¿Qué pretendes? Yo nunca te pedi que fueses por mi— le vi con cara de reproche esperando una respuesta del idiota ese.

El solo me sonrió yo me sonroje un poco lo cual no fue muy notorio. –era lógico que te sentías mal viéndolos a los dos juntos, prefiero que no sufras al ver esto y disculpa mi impulso—

Yo negué con mi cabeza, todo el camino fuimos callado y el no hacia mas que soltar sus típicos suspiros y sinceramente no sabría explicarlo, parecía que quería que pasara algo mas o le desesperaba que yo fuese muy serio.

-supongo que es todo—dijo con tranquilidad mientras me soltaba suavemente de la mano sin dejar de sonreír. –Gokudera—dijo en tono que esperase que le dijiera algo, viéndolo de reojo. -¿Qué quieres?—dije de forma fría ya quería que esta noche me tragase la tierra y desaparecer del planeta.

-comenzamos a salir—no quería ni voltearlo a ver, parecía que no me suplicaría hasta que hizo una pequeña reverencia, revoloteé mis ojos en sinónimo de molestia quedándome callado y medio abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Justo cuando iba entrar el me tomo de mi manga haciéndome que lo viera y pidiendo la obligación de una respuesta. –por favor, no soy muy exigente yo hare todo lo que este a mi alcance- .

Si por era tan solo le aventaba una bomba y que le explotara en su cara por andarme pidiendo imposibles ya que no era posible tal relación, me jalo alzando su cabeza quedando su mirada frente a la mía y poniéndome mas nervioso, por que hacia una cara como perrito en medio de la lluvia.

-por dios … que resistente, esta bien y si no funciona no quiero verte en un buen rato— poco a poco me solto dándome un pequeño abrazo mientras yo solo hacia muecas de incomodidad.

-disculpa, fue involuntario—parecía mas feliz que de costumbre ya lo había visto sonreír y todo eso pero no sabría como seria.

-unos días después—

No tenia nada que hacer en mi departamento y Bianchi se la pasaba en casa del Juudaime, no me quedaba mas que recoger un poco la habitación y fumar como si no hubiese un mañana productivo… hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y entre tanta ropa sucia y libros en el departamento no supe donde estaba el teléfono.

Uri , se le había descansar arriba del dichoso teléfono el cual había dejado de sonar suspire mientras que el gato me seguía reclamando como el por que yo le había despertado. –tssk, maldita gata … como si yo tuviese la culpa—le dije mientras comenzó a resonar de nuevo dándome la sorpresa que era Yamamoto al habla.

-¿tendrás ocupado el día?—comento mientras yo dejaba de resoplar el humo del cigarro y tratándome de quitar a Uri de encima.

-no—comente con poca gana de hacerle conversación ya que si quería quedarme solo y aburrido.

-vale, te quiero invitar a un lugar que seguro te gustara – como era costumbre mi carácter dejo que solo malgastara su saldo e hiciera el esfuerzo en vano de tratar de hacerme conversación.

-ya en la noche—

Me dignaba a arreglarme para ir con el idiota sin saber a donde pero me resignaba pero no contaba con que Bianchi viniera a visitarme. –Hayato, vine a traerte un poco de comida que hizo mamá Sawada—su voz melodiosa se oía por todo el departamento.

Mientras que el agua caía de forma lenta tratando de aclarar mi mente sobre ese infeliz que no sabia si debía amarlo u odiarlo. -¿Hayato?- mi hermana seguía buscándome hasta que oyo correr el agua y mi silueta detrás del vidrio.

-ya te escuche, no seas escandalosa—le dije cerrando la llave y medio asomándome la cabeza, tomando la toalla y dignarme a salir.

Unos minutos mas tarde me vio un poco raro y al parecer el Juudaime no había comentado nada al respecto. –vaya, parece que vas a una cita— afirme poniéndome una corbata y unas vestimentas que se veían formales y a la vez informales muy típicas de mi apariencia ruda.

Tome mis llaves y sin darle muchas explicaciones a mi hermana mayor, ya que no lo crei necesario, marque el celular de Yamamoto dando la casualidad que venia a la vuelta de la esquina donde bien habíamos dicho vernos.

-¿A dónde iremos?—comente dudoso ya que era muy quisquilloso con los lugares mas si se trataba de gente estúpida sin clase, -solo se que te gustara—repitió un poco misterioso mientras tomábamos el bus yéndose a un asiento mas alejado que el mío.

- me choca ir en bus—comente de mala gana y bien era por el calor y el mal olor que desprendía la gente en varias ocasiones, -discúlpame—dijo yamamoto ya que no sabia eso.

Después de minutos en el bus y que no sabia a donde iríamos a parar simplemente nos detuvimos en una casa o eso parecía, hasta que note un cartelón y era un claro ejemplo que se trataba de una tienda.

Sinceramente tenia cosas interesantes dentro –es otro negocio de mi padre – comento sin decir de mas o de menos, parecía que tenia que hacer algunos favores o algo así. – puedes mirar- comento mientras yo lo vi con cara de ironía ya que simplemente ya lo hacia.

Tome un libro que hablaba de cosas paranormales y el sonrió al leer el titulo -¿te gusta ese? Puedes quedártelo ya que si agarro cosas de aquí no me dicen nada - me le quede viendo serio pues no sabia si debía hacerlo o no… pero me daba la impresión que si lo hacia seria muy grosero de mi parte.

-bueno , si ya terminastes de ver todo vayamos—solo afirme con la cabeza en el transcurso iba hojeando el libro ya que no había nada que hacer mientras llegábamos al lugar.

Cuando bajamos me di cuenta que era una casa con muchas personas a donde habíamos llegado, todos eran jóvenes de nuestra edad aunque no le tome mucha importancia y simplemente me sente yo seguía leyendo mi libro, medio me distraía pero no me preocupaba.

Con nadien me dispuse a hacer amistad ya que todos parecían tener un circulo de amistades y no los conocía bien, lo que me había gustado del lugar es que había mas de un gato corriendo por toda la casa.

Uno de los mininos que bien se parecía a Uri y tenia su mismo carácter se me arrimo sacando mi concentración del libro –ese gato me agredió—le comente a Yamamoto y el solo dijo que tuviese cuidado, al llegar la noche varios del club nos llevaron a la pizza y videojuegos.

Jugué un poco a los videojuegos sacando mis frustraciones y sacando un pequeño gatito de llavero que colgué en el primer lugar que pude. –se parece a Uri—dijo Yamamoto, justo cuando me veía emocionado por el colguije.

-lo se—no paraba de verlo y sin querer sonreír un poco ya que si me sentía contento después de mucho. –espero que te la ayas pasado bien—comento mientras ya parábamos el camión.

-si me la pase bien—iba a mi modo un poco separado ya que siempre me daba la desconfianza hasta de mi misma sombra, el disimulaba un poco hasta que me volvió a tomar de la mano pero fue un poco tarde ya que estaba enfrente de el departamento.

Era costumbre de despedirme tan seco – adiós- le dije mientras el solo medio agitaba la mano, cerre la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y Uri, reclamaba un poco de atención.

Sentía que quería correr y eso me incomodaba yo no podía verlo normal, ya que siempre me enamore de las personas equivocadas y que siempre me destrozaban por dentro, no se por que pero termine llorando ya que no entendía muchas cosas.

Llegando la noche era imposible dormir y era poco decirlo pero no pegue nada de mis ojos en toda la noche, esperaba un mensaje o algo asi por parte de el pero al parecer no había señal y sinceramente me puse triste pensando en que no se interesaba por mi como yo quería.

Era tanto mi pesar que comencé a escribir en el primer cuaderno que encontré, ya no sabia ni lo que pensaba y el por que … pero sinceramente a los tantos años de conocerlo y ver como era conmigo –soy un mal agradecido—me decía a mi mismo mientras escribía y brotaban las lagrimas.

Quería gritárselo ya, pero no me había contestado los mensajes y asi dure por horas con tal ansiedad cuando escuche el teléfono y comenzamos a platicar.

-¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto y era lógico que no ya que estaba llorando, pero me había dado cuenta de algo cierto, si quería estar con ese idiota.

Al terminar la llamada cariñosamente dijo –te amo- y algo me daba por quererle colgar asi de nada pero no, ya que tenia que decirle lo que me estaba guardando – cederé ante ti, te…-

Continuara…


End file.
